Crossing the Paths of Rain and Storm
by DEVIlishAngel00
Summary: Akane Ichikura and Asada Kisa, two normal transfer students from Namimori Middle. Watch and see them struggle as they meet Tsuna and the gang. Will love bloom? I suck at summaries! RxR
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Umm.. hi? Haven't updated in ages. I'm sorry T-T Been busy lately with school and distracted with anime and manga.. So enjoy this new series? I made this with a friend long time ago because we were bored xD Sorry for the multiple mistakes. R&R?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only Akane Ichikura and Kisa Asada belongs to PandaN00b**

* * *

**Akane's POV**

"KISAAAA! HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" "A-akane! W-wait up!" "It's your fault that you overslept!"

"W-wait! I still need to make my oolang tea!" Kisa called out as I was about to leave out the front door. "Screw the tea! We're going to be late on the first day! Let's go now ya lazy ass!"I hissed and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to school.

I practically dragged Kisa all the way to school.

"Kisa! We would be faster if you use your legs!"

"Hmm, nah I'm good!"

"Lazy ass.." I muttered.

"Hm? What did you say?"

"Nothing!" I growled. I looked at my watch and saw we had only 3 minutes left!

"KISA IM GOING TO PICK UP THE PACE! HOLD ON TIGHT!

Kisa nodded and held on for dear life as I sped up quickly and we got to Namimori middle in less than 2 minutes ironically... Kisa laughed the soreness off as we were led to our classroom.

**Normal POV**

As they walked through the hall Kisa saw this really cute little baby eating a dumpling. He had short black hair with a long braid cascading his back and dark brown eyes. He wore this little red tangzhuang (Chinese suit) which was really cute... upon seeing Kisa, the little guy jumped onto her head unexpectedly. "Kisa! Hurry up before we leave you!" Akane called out. Kisa flinched and nodded jogging back to the door where Akane was walking into.

The teacher called them as they entered the room. They saw a bunch of unfamiliar faces. The teacher told them to introduced themselves. Kisa was the first one. "I'm Asada Kisa, pleased to meet you. Please take care of me well!" Kisa grinned and gave them a peace sign. Akane looked at the infant on top of her head. "Wdf is a baby doing on your head?" Suddenly, "Ciaossu Akane." 'That voice.' Akane looked around to see where the voice came from. Suddenly two shurikens aimed at her and she acted quickly, doing a summer salt with a back flip. She landed on both feet in the back of the room. Everyone stared in awe. She glared at the infant in the black suit with a chameleon on his fedora.

Kisa smiled, "My quite a reunion over there Akane, but please do not forget about the self introductions." Akane sighed and faced the class with a bored face, "...Ichikura Akane." Kisa grinned and walked over to an empty seat by the window. Taking a seat she placed the infant that was on her head on the desk, "how cute!" The little guy pushed her wrist away and turned to the infant that Akane was glaring at, "Reborn."

**Akane POV**

Reborn smirked. He touched his cute side burns as he looked straight at me. I continued glaring at him before I turned around and walked towards my seat; in the way back next to the window. The teacher was shaking in fear and called a free period. As he left the room, my classmates surrounded Kisa and started asking questions like, "Where were you from?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" Etc. I suspected everyone was scared of me but I didn't care. I rested my head on my hand and stared out the window. I felt someone staring at me as I looked at the person. It was a boy with brown spiked hair and brown eyes. Our eyes met but he quickly turned away. He was hanging out with two guys. One was a silver-head yelling at the other as the other guy laughs.

I sighed as I got up from my seat and walk out of the classroom. I walked in the halls and went upstairs till I was at the roof. I decided to take a nap here till lunch. I closed my eyes and went to deep slumber.

**Normal POV**

BRIIIIING! The bell rang for lunch as a group of certain people walked towards the roof to eat lunch. "Juudaime let hurry! I'm starving!"

"G-gokudera wait!"

"Haha, come on Tsuna!" The brown haired boy opened the door to see someone lying down in the corner. "Who dares to take our spot! I'll get rid of them right away Juudaime!" The silver head started marching towards the person before being stopped by his 'Juudaime'

"G-gokudera hold on!" Tsuna slowly walked towards the the sleeping person. It was none other than Akane Ichikura.

She had a peaceful yet cute sleeping face. Tsuna blushed as he got a closer look. Suddenly her eyes opened quickly and pinned Tsuna down. She glared at him before her eyes softened and releases him from her grip.

**Akane POV**

"I-Ichikura-san! S-sorry!" I saw him bowing down repeatedly as the silver head glared at me and the browned hair laughed. '*sigh* so annoying.' I got up and offered my hand to help him up. He stared at my hand for a few seconds before taking it. Suddenly I sensed something cutting through the air, coming our way, fast! I gripped his hand and pulled him to my chest and dodged the so called bullets coming our way. I placed the boy with his friends.

"Stay back." I muttered. The boy's eyes widened but obeyed. I nodded to myself before shouting, "Reborn! I know you're here! Show yourself."

On cue, "Ciaossu!" I turned around to see Reborn on Sawada's shoulder. I glared daggers at him. "I believe you have answering to do" I said. "Same goes for you.. Akane." "Ehhh! Reborn! You know Ichikura-san?!" Reborn kicked Tsuna on the face and sent him flying to the other side of the roof. "J-Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" I almost forgot that the other two was here. "Akane." I turned to face Reborn. He smirked. 'He's planning something..' "Come to Dame-Tsuna's house. Then we'll talk." Before disappearing to some unknown place.

School was over. Kisa smiled walking over to me, "so how was your first day?" I grimaced gritting my teeth, "boring... how about you?" Kisa smiled slightly chuckling, "something pretty weird happened to me when I was napping in the infirmary..." I raised an eyebrow before shaking it off, "I'm not going to ask... anyways I'm off to Tsunayoshi's home, you coming or are you going home?" Kisa shrugged, "I dunno, sure."  
Along the way I saw a certain infant jump into her arms, making her blush. I rolled my eyes at that.  
"Kisa we're here."

* * *

(A/N) Thanks for reading and I hope you RxR? I'll try to update this story frequently and try to update my other story. Ja ne minna!


	2. Chapter 1 EXTRA Kisa POV

**(A/N) This is Kisa's POV after Akane leaves the classroom. Enjoy? RXR**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only Akane Ichikura. Kisa Asada belongs to PandaN00b.**

* * *

**Kisa's POV**

I was asked by a barrage of questions. At one point I saw Akane leave the classroom bored of this class already. The infant that sat in front of my tugged my shirt, he jumped down and ran out the door. I ended up following him with curiosity despite the fact that my new classmates were still pestering for answers. The boy led me to a cherry blossom tree on campus. I smiled taking in the sight, "wow, pretty..." it was a free period so... it should be fine if I just took a small nap... I smiled softly sitting with my back on the trunk, the infant on my lap. I fell asleep with a yawn under the soothing shade of the sakura tree.**  
**"Hey, wake up... class ends in 4 minutes." I heard a husky voice. Who? I opened my eyes looking down only to see the infant. I smiled with a chuckle, "that can't be... well let's get going little one!"

**~End of Class~**

I yawned as I walked through the building, "haah... I'm gonna go and sleep in the nurse's office for a bit..."  
I drifted to the infirmary, peering inside, there was no one inside. I walked in and climbed into a bed and drifted away to sleep. The infant on my chest.  
'Why do I feel something heavy on me yet it's soft?' I opened my eyes to see a man hovering over me. My eyes widened, when I was about to yell, it seemed to remind me of that infant... that infant... where is he anyways? Moreover...  
"Wh-what are you d-doing!?"I stammered ready to slap him. He grasped my wrists before they could move, " it would be quite troublesome if you did that."

'Ah, my heart is beating fast... my cheeks are even hot and red... His breath is so close to my neck...'  
"Wh-where did that baby go?"I blurted out without thinking. The man above me smiled pushing himself up so he could gaze down at me, "that infant is me." My eyes widened, "eh!? Well you do look alike... and I did fall asleep with him sleeping on my chest..." His lips curved into a smile, "you have quite a peaceful and pure face when you sleep I must say." I blushed and placed my hands on his chest, "w-wait! If we're seen like this I'll definitely get into trouble moreover you will too!" His smile hadn't changed as he covered my eyes for a brief moment. Opening my eyes again feeling his hand not covering them anymore, no one was there... eh?...

**~Timeskip~**

School was over. I smiled walking over to Akane, "so how was your first day?" She grimaced gritting her teeth, "boring... how about you?" I smiled slightly chuckling, "something pretty weird happened to me when I was napping in the infirmary..." she raised an eyebrow before shaking it off, "I'm not going to ask... anyways I'm off to Tsunayoshi's home, you coming or are you going home?" I shrugged, "I dunno, sure."  
Along the way I found the same infant from Namimori, making me blush as he jumped into my arms. W-why is he now a baby? Didn't he turn into like a grown man back in the infirmary!?  
"Kisa we're here."

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you for reading this story Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey guys! So here's another chapter. Umm Enjoy? RxR**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only Akane Ichikura. Kisa Asada belongs to PandaN00b.**

* * *

_**Akane POV**_

A woman that I presumed as Tsunayoshi's mom opened the door. "Oh are you Tsu-kun's friends?" Before I could answer, she opened the door wider and told us to enter. She told us that Tsuna was in his room. I thanked her before heading upstairs. I opened the door to see Tsunayoshi, the silver head, the brown haired air head, and another silver haired guy with a bandage on his nose, and there was also two girls. One light browned haired an one dark brown haired. Even two infants, a Chinese girl and the cowkid. All eyes were on us.

"Ciaossu Akane" I turned to see Reborn on Yamamoto's shoulder. I nodded and Kisa said hello. Reborn told us to sit on the bed and told us to introduce ourselves. First was Tsunayoshi Sawada. "H-hi my name is T-Tsunayoshi S-Sawada!" Then he bowed. '..How cute' Next was the silver-head who calls Tsuna 'Juudaime' "..Gokudera Hayato" okay then? Next was the air head. "Ahaha I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" Next was the silver-haired dude with the bandage. "NICE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME! IM SASAGAWA RYOHEI! MY MOTTO IS EXTREME!" I winced at the volume. Next was the light brown haired girl. "Hello! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko! Nice to meet you!" 'Wow are they really related?' Then it was the other girl. "Hi! My name is Haru Miura desu! Nice to meet you!" Then it was the cow kid. "I'm the great Lambo-sama! Gyahahaha!" Last but not least, it was the little Chinese girl. "Ni hao! My name is I-pin! Nice to meet you!"

Kisa smiled slightly bowing, "hi, I'm Kisa, Fujimori Kisa." The infant on her head jumped down into her arms. I-pin looked up, "master!"  
"Its been quite awhile, I-pin..." he said with a smile. I saw Kisa's eyes widened looking down, "eh!? You can talk!?" He gazed up to her, "how else was I conversing you?"  
Kisa's lips curved into a soft smile, "what's your name anyways?"  
"Fon."

Reborn cleared his throat. "Hmph, last but not least.." Reborn' voice trailed off. Everyone's eyes were on me. I can see Reborn smirk in the corner of my eye. I scowled. Damn you Reborn.. I was not in the mood to introduce myself anymore. I sat there looking at my hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "Ahaha don't worry about her," Kisa giggled. "At first she may be distant and not social but actually that's because she's shy. I find it really cute" "EHH she's just shy?!" I glared at Kisa, a little blush appeared on my face.

"I-Ichikura-san?" I looked up to see Tsunayoshi with a worried look on his face. I looked back down as I fiddled with my skirt.

"..Akane" I muttered. Tsunayoshi looked surprised. He blinked once. Twice. Before tilting his head. "H-huh?" I sighed before looking at him straight in the eyes. "..You can call me Akane." Tsunayoshi blushed at the way I looked at him. Suddenly, the door opened and Tsunayoshi's mom was smiling as she entered with some sweets. "Hi everyone! I brought some sweets! I'll prepare some drinks so please enjoy yourselves!" As she said that I stood up and bowed. "Thank you for letting us stay. I'll help you with the drinks." Tsunayoshi's mom smiled. "Thank you." Before I went out of the room to follow her, Tsunayoshi stopped me. "Y-you don't h-have to!" I looked at him with a little smile on my face, "it's okay. I want to. Lets just say its my way of saying thank you for letting us stay." I glanced at Reborn before walking out the room.

* * *

"Thank you for helping." Tsunayoshi's mom placed the cups on the table and I made the drinks. "It's no trouble.." I muttered.

Tsunayoshi's mom just smiled at me. "and.. Thank you for being Tsu-kun's friend." I turned to look at her. "..What do you mean by that? Doesn't he have a lot of friends?" She just sighed as she smiles. "Tsu-kun used to be alone. He was shy and didn't have any friends. He would skip school and stay in his room all day. I worry about him so much. But then ever since Reborn came to tutor Tsu-kun,

he made lots of friends and I'm happy for him. He's been more cheerful than usual." I smiled at how she loved Tsuna so much. If only my mother was here to do the same.. I sighed as I poured the juice into the cups. I told Tsunayoshi's mom that I'll take the drinks the his room but before I did, I turned and smiled at her. "You don't have to worry, since I don't think I'll go anywhere else soon... nor everyone else." and headed towards Tsunayoshi's room failing to notice a certain infant touching his sideburns smirking.

I walked in, holding the tray of drinks. Once I'd set the tray down, Reborn tripped me. I froze as I landed on Yamamoto's lap. Kisa snickered from the other side of the room. I glared back at her, a blush threatening to show, and stormed over to Kisa clenching my fist, "sh-shut up!" Before my fist hit Kisa, Fon protected her from the blow. "F-Fon!?"Kisa exclaimed surprised. He crawled into her lap afterwards.

Suddenly, Kisa yawned and glanced out the window, it was sunset...  
Kisa smiled standing up, "I'm tired Akane, I'm going to head back..." I nodded and said, "You go first I have things to do here still..." She nodded and turned to Tsuna with a bow, "thank you for having me over... please excuse me..." Kisa smiled raising her head and left.

An hour later, Haru and Kyoko had to go home but Ryohei and the rest of the guys stayed. So all night, we discussed Mafia matters. So now I was officially in Tsuna's family. Gokudera disapproved, Yamamoto was just happy that someone joined their Mafia 'game', Ryohei was satisfied as I was a strong person and wanted me to join the boxing club which I rejected politely, and Tsuna who really disproved because he didn't want me to get involved. Reborn just hit him and made it final that I was in his family. Some time that night, I got sleepy and fell asleep. My head landed on Yamamoto's shoulders and I was fast asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I quickly sat up. 'Crap! I fell asleep instead of going home! Shit! Kisa must of been worried sick!' I then realized I was on a bed. I examined my surroundings and saw all the guys asleep on the floor. I slightly smiled as I got out of bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:00 A.M. in the morning. I quietly walked passed the sleeping guys, and out the room not before writing a note to them saying 'Thank you for letting me stay and sorry for staying for the night. P.S. Tsunayoshi take care of your mom.' I then went down stairs to see the lights open. I walked towards the light to the kitchen to see Tsunayoshi's mom sitting on the table drinking some hot chocolate.

"Ah, good morning Akane-chan!" She smiled. "Uh good morning.. Sorry for staying here over night. I never planned on stay too long.." "It's okay! Sit down, I'll cook you some breakfast." "Oh no that fine, I'll just be on my way home." "Oh now that's not good! You should eat something!" I hesitated before nodding, "..if you insist." She smiled satisfied and went to cook breakfast. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while.' I smiled as I sat in the table waiting for the breakfast to be served. After breakfast, I thanked her before going out the house to head home.

(At the boys)  
Tsuna stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes. 'Eh? Oh right everyone is still here.' He looked at the bed to find an empty bed. He was now wide awake panicking to where she was. "I-Ichikura-san?!" He yelled a bit too loud that woke the rest of the boys up. They asked what was wrong and Tsuna told the that Akane was missing. He was about to run out of the room to find her but was stopped by a kick to the face. "Oww! R-reborn! What did you do that for?!" "Shut up. Akane went home already. She left this note." He threw the note to Tsuna who sighed in relief and read it. "Damn woman! Troubling the Juudaime!" "Haha maa maa!" I am sleepy to the EXTREME!"

(Back to Akane)

"A-choo!" I sneezed as I rubbed my nose. I went inside the house to see all the lights out. 'Guess Kisa is still asleep. Well we don't have school today so ill just go back to sleep after I take a shower.' I went upstairs to my room, took a shower then went back to bed.

* * *

**(A/N) Thanks for reading and please review! It really helps me, knowing that someone is reading this and that this might not be suckish. Ja ne.**


End file.
